mixels_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack of the Geckoseals/Transcript
Nixel in small form is trying to fix his Nixel suit that the Ultra-Maximum Max destroyed King Nixel: tiny voice Those little rainbow ogres ALWAYS get away with things!!! Major Nixel: to King Nixel Your Hugeness! We've got news! King Nixel: I WON'T TAKE ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR PLANS, MAJOR NIXEL! Major Nixel: But sir, your last plan failed. King Nixel: SILENCE!!! There is nothing more we can think of! Giant Nixel: Sire! I have a plan! King Nixel: I won't use plans of pity annoying Nixels! Giant Nixel: What if we collect Geckoseals to destroy the Mixels! King Nixel: smiling That could actually work! Major Nixel: Giant Nixel But those robots are too powerful! King Nixel: Major Nixel, You'd better shut up or I'll have your pretty moustache! So, where are the Geckoseals living these days? Nixel: Nix. King Nixel: Out of space? They don't even have spacesuits! Oh well, space it is. Nixels go in a giant capsule that flies them to space. they capture Geckoseals in space with nets bigger than an [http://Geckoseals.wikia.com/wiki/Elephant_Geckoseals#Trivia Elephant Geckoseal. Cut to Nixels land. King Nixel is giving orders to the Geckoseals.] King Nixel: the Geckoseals For the last time, you magical beasts, if you don't exterminate the Mixels, I'll have YOU exterminated! All 61 of you! Simon's Geckoseal: We will squish you little square-shaped pipsqueaks! King Nixel: Fine! I'll just destroy you! I hate all your colors anyway! Major Nixel: Yeah! You Geckoseals have more colors than the Mixels! King Nixel: Stay out of this, Major! Crocodile Geckoseal: the ropes that are tied around him and attacks the Nixels with his Ray gun King Nixel: Nixels! Attatch to me! Nixels combine their body with King Nixel to make him bigger Slime Geckoseal: What are we going to do?! King Nixel: scary voice again Bow down to my orders! Flame Geckoseal: Fine! what do you want?! King Nixel: Your targets are the mixels! to the Frosticon land. The 2015 Frosticons are sliding down the icy hills. Krog: Yeah! Frosticons climb back up the icy hills, but as they slide down, it melts. Flurr is seen flying in the air, but then his wings stop working and he falls down. Cut to Electroids land, The Electroids electricity is not working. The mixels begin to wonder what's happening to their powers Flain: Mixels, I know our powers are gone, but we must stay strong and catch this power-thief! Scary voice from clouds that suddenly appears: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! turn into the face of a Simon's Geckoseal Geckoseals! ATTACK! Geckoseals attack the Mixels Krog: We must mix! Simon's Geckoseal: Krog's cubit and munches it to pieces Vaka-Waka: What do we do now?! Anyone got any more cubits? King Nixel: to the mixels You stopped me once, and I will not let you stop me again! Glurt: Oh no! King Nixel! Dribbal: I gots rainbow cubit! Snoof: But not all of our hands can fit on that cubit! We must use our maxes to max! King Nixel: No! Not the Ultimate Maximum Max again! Mixels tribes max and then the maxes max to form the Ultimate Maximum Max Ultimate Maximum Max: (In Snax's voice) See what you can do now, Geckoseals! Geckoseals: and run away Ultimate Maximum Max grabs King Nixel and throws him out of Mixel Land King Nixel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! King Nixel lands in Nixels Land, he sees the Geckoseals King Nixel: Even my NIXELS have done better than you metallic lizards! You will get exactly what you deserve! Elephant Geckoseal: Actually, you'll get what YOU deserve! King Nixel: PLEASE! I'm much bigger than all of you! Simon's Geckoseal: Yes, but are you bigger than our King? footsteps ten times louder and heavier and scarier than King Nixel's footsteps are approaching King Nixel as he shakes in fear. He sees a huge figure so huge that its toe is higher than him. Its face was like a Simon's Geckoseal, but with a crown. King Simon's Geckoseal: KING NIXEL! King Nixel: Oh no! Category:Episodes